I know I'am INTELLIGENT
by HS-Duo
Summary: There is no great genius without some touch of madness ;) Another Duo short story :)
1. ~Chapter 1~

**_Characters:_**

**_Abhijeet- 22 years old (Doing Masters in Pharmacy final Semester) a soft and kind hearted person.._****_Always ready to help anyone._**

**_Daya- 18 years old (Doing Engineering) a straight forward and full of confident person.. also expert in Computers.._**

**_Mohit- 26 years old. Abhijeet's Senior .. A rich person and having stylish personality.._**

**_Abhijeet really got inspired by Mohit and also respect Him from the core of His heart as once He helped Him when Abhijeet was new in college and after that both meeta several times.. while Daya personally don't like Mohit because He thought that Mohit is not the Same person from inside too.._****_Duo live with Their Parents who has left to attend a wedding ceremony of Their close family relative but Duo denied to go as They have Their exams.._**

**_Start:_**

_Voice one Angrily: Me bata raha hun Daya kisi din Tera ye Laptop , Mobile, i-pad sab kuch utha kar bahar phenk dun ga.._

_Daya__ in shock: kiyun bhae Aakhir Problem kiya he Tumhe in sb se..?? (naughtily) konsa Tumhara banaya hoa khana ye khaa jate hen (looking at His belongings) ye bichare itne bare ghar me bas ek chota sa kona hi to liye bethe hen.._

_Abhijeet teasingly: haan bilkul or itne bare insan k pooray dimagh pr jo qabza kiye bethe hen wo to hisab me hi nahi he na.._

_Daya now getting irritated with this sudden snubbing session, so asked while making face: hoa kiya he ?? kiyun Mujh Masoom pr bin mosam ki baarish ki tarha baras rahe ho??_

_Abhijeet pressing His teeths: Me Baras raha hun wo bhi bin mosam ki Barish ki tarha?? (now coming towards the Main Point with) Sahab se kaha tha na Mene k Electricity k bill ki aj last date he to kripya kar k bhar aen or ATM se paise nikalwa kar aen Washerman or Milkman k paise dene hen (in Chewing tone) Sahab ab batane ka kasht karen gen k Mera kaam ab tk hoa kiyun nahi??_

_Listening This Daya jumped out from the bed while Putting His right hand over His Hairy Head with: O Teri wo to dimagh se hi nikal gaya (running outside from the Room with) Me Abhi jata hun.._

_Abhijeet stopped Him with a call: Daya... (sternly) koi zarort nahi he Me kr chuka hun sb kuch.. _

_Daya said while coming back in Room: I'am sorry Abhi .. Mere dimagh se nikal gaya tha .._

_Abhijeet tauntingly: kiyun k dimagh ki khaali jagah to in games or Korean dramo ne bhari hoi he.._

_Daya with down head: Sorry na Yar.. (Grabbing His hand) Agli bar pakka Tumhare kahe hoe sare kaam pehle karu ga .. (Seeing the stiff expression were still present there so added hurridely) Pakka wala Promise.._

_Finally Abhijeet gave up and smiled flased on His lips aftrt seeing His Chotay's antics: boht notanki hogaya he Tu Daya.._

_Daya too smiled after seeing His brother smiling face, listening this He raised His collar with: Bas Kabhi guroor nahi kiya.. (then asked) wese Tum ghar se kab gae ?? kab bill pay kiya?? kab wapis ae (surprisingly) Mujhy to pata hi nahi chala.._

_Abhijeet lightly hit on His head, replied: Sahab k kaano me ye jo (pointing His Headphones) bary bary dhol lage hote hen to Mujh bansoori (flute) ki awaz kese ae giii??_

_Daya said, while sitting on bed He took His laptop in His lap: Tum kuch ziyada hi taane nahi marne lage ho.._

_Abhijeet with smile: bilkul , Sahab usi k like hen.. (then getting serious He sat beside Daya, said) Daya Me Tera koi dushman nahi hun (looking at the things) Ye sb theek hen thora boht mind relax karne k liye.. (Telling) par ab Tu in sb me boht involve hone laga he or agr ye sab isi tarha chalta raha to Teri studies pr boht bura effect pare ga.._

_Daya shook His head in no: Jee nahi, Ek Tumhe hi nahi pata k Tumhara bhai kitna Intelligent he warna log to "Daya the Intelligent" se Advices lene aate hen, Apne Apne problem le kr aate hen jinhe Me (snapping His fingers with) youn chutki baja kr solve kar deta hun (Added) or rahi bat studies ki to Bary Bhaiya Me Apko batat chalu Me Hr saal class me (Stressing on each word) first aata raha hun.._

_Abhijeet protested with: lekin ye Korean drame ka craze sahab ka pichly saal hi shuru hoa hy.._

_Daya simply: haan to us se pehly movies nahi dekhta tha kya Me .. (looking at Him) or Tum Tense kiyun ho rahe ho Mene Apni aj ki studies kr li he usk bad hi Laptop uthaya he.. or wese bhi Daya ko pata he Use Apni studies or Apne Entertainment ko sath le kar kese chalna he.._

_Abhijeet teasingly: Haan Sahab ko kal ki bat to yad rehti nahi or Itni bari bari course ki kitaabe wo bhi in sab fuzool cheezon k sath yad rakh len ge.._

_Daya furiously: Dekho Abhi pehli bat to Tum Meri in aziz cheezo ko ye ajeeb o gareeb naam dena band karo (added dramatically) or dosri bat Yar Tum khud batao itna interesting or mind-blowing show chor kar koi Electricity ka bill pay karne kese jaa sakta he .. (with making face) uper se wahan jo itni lambi Queue hoti he Me to Apna cell phone bhi nahi le kar jata.. Laptop ka to sawal hi nahi.. (added happily) Wese bhi Engineering Mera dream he Unhe to Me ignore kr hi nahi sakta.._

_Abhijeet shook His head in disappointment: Tujh se behas me koi nahi jeet sakta.._

_Daya Naughtily: Der ae magar Durust ae (asked to tease His Pal) yar wese Mom Dad kab wapis aa rahe hen ?? (mischeviously to divert His Mind) Me Tumhare hath ka boring khaana kha kha kr bore hogaya hun.._

_listening this Abhijeet got angry and left the room with: Khud phone kr k pooch lo .. or aj se Apna khana bhi khud banana hunh.. aya bara .._

_Daya with broad smile: Shukr he isi bahane Pizza khane ko mile ga.. yaahooo_

**_00000000000_**

_DUO were busy in enjoying Pizza Obviously ordered by Daya.. Suddenly Abhijeet's cell start ringing.. Abhijeet received the call with: Hello Mohit Bhai. Kese hen Ap??_

_Mohit (silently): Me Theek hun Abhijeet.. (directly) kiya Tum Daya ko le kr abhi Mere ghar aa sakte ho ??_

_Abhijeet rolled His Eyes in confusion: Daya ko le kr Apk ghar ..lekin kiyun??_

_Mohit (in same silent tone): Abhijeet please Tum aajao phir batata hun ._

_Abhijeet sensed the seriousness in His voice so said: theek he Hm aaty hen.._

_Mohit cut the call with: Hm intezar kar rahe hen.._

_Daya who had already listened His talks with Mohit said: Bhai Me kahin nahi ja raha hun .. Tum ne jana he to jao.._

_Abhijeet (softly): Daya Mujhy Mohit Bhai boht pareshan lag rahe the. Hame jana chahiye.._

_Daya: to Me wahan ja kr kiya karu ga or wese bhi Mujhy Tumhare wo dost Mohit Bhai bilkul bhi nahi pasand .. (Telling the reason) style ki dukan na ho to.._

_Abhijeet (strictly): Daya ja kr ready ho.. Hm abhi nikal rahe hen.._

_saying This Abhijeet left the area while Daya looked at Him with opened mouth and then He too left after stamping His feet on floor to get ready, as He knew that He have no other choice left._

**_00000000000_**

_Duo reached at Mohit's place who after hearing the Door bell opened the Door for Them and give Them space to enter.. Abhijeet felt the seriousness in Environment, so Asked to Mohit throgh Eyes.. who assured Him in same way and then moved towards His father with: Papa Daya or Abhijeet aagae hen.._

_His Father looked at Them and then looked at Mohit in anger: Tumhe lagta he ye bachy Mera problem solve karen gen??_

_Daya got angry with this so whisper in Abhijeet's ear: lo Hame yahan Hamari besti karwane k liye bulaya he Tumhare is dost ne.._

_Abhijeet with pressing teeths: Tu thori der chup kr k theek se khara nahi reh sakta.._

_Daya jerked His head in extreme disappointment: Hunh.._

_while Mohit Said to His father: Papa Daya boht acha hacker he.. (Daya looked at Him with shocked, while Mohit continued) Us din jb Me Abhijeet k ghar gaya tha tb Mene khud dekha tha ise.._

_Mohit's father strictly: Agar Mere Bety ko kuch bhi hoa na Mohit to Me Tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karu ga.. (To DUO) or Tum dono yahan jo kuch bhi hoga is k bare me agar koi bhi bat bahar nikli to Me Tum dono ko bhi nahi choru ga.._

_Mohit in hurt: Papa wo Mera bhi Bhai he or Me bhi Apki tarha Us se boht pyaar karta hun .. Use kuch nahi hoga.. (looking at Duo, added confidently) or ye dono kisi se kuch nahi kahen gen.._

_Mohit's father left the place after passing the meaningful glance to both of them with: Me bhi yehi umeed karta hun.._

_After His departure Daya looked at Mohit with anger: Kya Ap Hame batane ki Meharbani karen gen k Hm ye bina wajh ki daant kis khushi me kha rahe hen??_

_Mohit took a deep breath and inviting Them to sit with: Please beth jao.. beth kr bat karte hen.._

_Daya in same tone: nahi Hm ese hi theek hen or wese bhi jb Apk Papa ko Hm pr trust nahi he to Hm kiyun khud ko Trust worthy sabit karen.._

_Abhijeet grabbed His Hand and forcefully made Him sat on Couch .. who Sat with there grumpy face.. Abhijeet looked at Mohit's face and asked in concern tone: kya bat he Mohit Bhai.. kya hoa he Apk Bhai ko??_

_Mohit started after forwarding the Tablet towards Them with: Abhijeet Daya .. Mere Bhai ka kidnap hogaya he .. or Kidnapper ne Ye video bheji thi pehle .._

_He played the video in which Mohit's younger brother were sitting on chair and was tied with the ropes.. while His eyes were also tied with black strip..Who was crying and just saying** .. Bhaiya please Mujhy bacha lo ye log Mujhy Maar den ge Bhaiya Please .. **(Another voice raised in anger "Kaam ki bat bol" Mohit's younger brother nodded in fear and added more as) **Bhaiya in logo ko 5 caror rupe chahiye .. Apna account number ye log Apko mail kar rahe hen.. Bhaiya please inhe paise de den warna ye log Mujhy Maar den gen.. ****Me marna nahi chahta bhaiya, Dad please Mujhy bacha lo **and after saying This He started crying and the video get over There.._

_Abhijeet looked at the video in shock while Daya said in irritation: Meri ye samjh nahi aaraha k kidnapping case me Apne Hame kiyun bulaya he?? Police ki help len na (Burningly) or wese bhi Apk Dad ne bilkul theek kaha Hm bachy kya kar len ge.._

_Abhijeet glared Him but it went no use to Him as Daya was a Person who cares no one specially those who insulted Them and According to Him He got badly insulted by Mohit's father.. While Mohit looked at Daya and said in Low tone: Daya Dad ki taraf se Me Tumse sorry karta hun wo bs Rohit ko le kar pareshan hen.. is liye Please Unhe Maaf kr do (Abhijeet nodded His Head in no as He was feeling really pity for Them while Daya just rolled His eyes, Mohit continued without looking at them) raha sawal Hm ne Tumhe yaha kiyun bulaya or Police ko kiyun nahi to Hm ne Pehly Police ko call ki thi pr Police ko call karte hi ek dosra video Un kidnappers ne bhej diya jis me unho ne Rohit ko boht maara he or kaha he k agr Hm ne Police ko wapis na bheja to Wo log Rohit ko jaan se maar den gen.. Hm Rohit ko le kr koi risk nahi le sakte Daya .. is liye Hm ne Police ko wapis bhej diya..(added whie Looking directly in Daya's eyes) Daya is me koi shaq nahi he k Tum ek boht ache Hacker ho.. (joining His both hands infront of Him) please Hamari help kar do.._

_Seeing This Abhijeet hurridely grabbed Mohit's hand and said: Mohit Bhai please ye Ap kya kar rahe hen.. (looking at Daya in anger who was sitting There with __displeasure, Abhijeet continued) Daya Ap ki help zaror kare ga.. Ap bataen Hame kya karna hy.._

_Daya looked at Him with shock but instantly changed His expression after getting the tough glance from His bro.._

_Mohit said happily: Thank You so Much Abhijeet Me Tumhara ye favour Hamesha yad rakhun ga.. (Daya Pov: Jese Kaam to Bhai se hi karwana he inho ne hunh, Mohit continued) Daya Tum is mail i'd ko hack kr k trace karo or pata lagwao k Rohit kahan he?? (Telling) Hame paiso ka koi tension nahi he lekin is bt ki bhi to koi gurantee nahi he na k wo log paise lene k bad Rohit ko chor den ge.. (Abhijeet nodded understandably , while Mohit __asked to Daya) Tum help karo g na Meri??_

_Daya tried for last time: Lekin Mera laptop ghar pr he.. or Me (looking at the surroundings where Mohit's mother were crying and Mohit's father was scolding His servents) Ese Mahol me concentrate nahi kar sakta.._

_Mohit took a deep breath and said in compose Tone: Theek he Tum Mere room me beth kr kar lo jo karna chahte ho or Mera laptop bhi use kar sakte ho.._

_Now Daya has no more options left for denying so He nodded unwillingly.._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter End_**

**_so Kesa laga Daya Sir ka new roop.. :-p_**

**_Will Update the next chapter aftet getting satisfied with Number of Reviews as the Update is already ready..._**

**_Take care_**

**_will meet soon :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Replies:_**

**_Cuttie Pari: Bs Achanaq hi khayal aya k Daya sir ko ese bhi hona chahiye... or jb mene imagine kya to seriously i really enjoyed and then thought to share His new roop with u people.. Yup bilkul be fiqre.. Ahm basically this is Daya sir centeric story to jo bhi karen gen wohi karen gen .. oh really pleased to know that bccha u loved that line.. hehehe Apk hi nahi boht se logo k dilo ko hack kr chuke hen :-p_**

**_Khush raho hamesha.._**

**_Niharika: Okay Sweet bachha .. i added her review too :D heheh_**

**_Really obliged to know that you liked the starting.. happy to know that... khush raho deary.._**

**_Geetu: Thank You so much for your sweet words dear means a lot... you too take care :)_**

**_ABC, 123, Guest, Emaan, Priya, LS, Guest, Guest and 55: Thank you so much All of you for reviewing :)_**

**_Zeb: Bas Kya karen I just can't live without changes :-p_**

**_Yeah me too hope that you will like it in future too.. Happy to know that you liked the starting... U too baccha stay happy and take care :)_**

**_Learning Pen: Yar seriously Mujh se na ek hi wave lenght me chala nahi jaata... I always tried to do something different .. Really happy to know guriya that you liked the traformation.. Hehehe surprise na ho bacchy qk abhi filhal mera iso sequel me chalne ka irada he... Thank you so much betu Ap bhi khush raho..._**

**_Kriti Abhi: Yes different one.. thank you so much dear.. khush raho.._**

**_Jyoti A: Hehehe Yup Roop parivartan :D pleased to know that you liked it... thank you very much dear_**

**_Guys one more thing i forgot to tell in previous chapter that this is also a chori ka plot with healthy changes.._**

**_happy reading.._**

_They entered inside Mohit's room.. As They entered Room's All lights turn automatically which irritate Daya a lot who pov: uff ek to ye Luxuries .. Me Apne room me kabhi bhi itni lights na lagwao hunh..__Andhere se aaty hi banda Andha hi na hojae.._

_They Sattle on the couch present There.. While Mohit gave Him His laptop after turning it on and then He too sat infront of Him..__said: Hamar security officer Yash yahan he nahi .. agad wo yahan hota to Me Tumhe kabhi involve nahi karta..(Telling) Rohit Apne kuch friends k sath Taiwan gaya tha .. wahan Hamare Family relative bhi hen.. or Usk bad wo log south Korea gae the wohin Uska kidnap hoa he.._

_Daya asked directly: kya karna hoga Mujhy.._??

_Mohit started: Daya ye Video Mujhy Mere facebook account pr bheja gaya tha.. Me Chahta hun Tum ise trace karo or pata lagao ye kahan se bheja gaya tha (added) or phir Mujhe **Nishaan Abroy **pr bhi shaq he.. ink Hamare sath relation kuch theek nahi hen .. Tum isk phone number se iski current location pata kr k check karo.. sath hi Us foreign account k bary me pata kar k batao k ye kis k naam pr register he or sath hi Tum ye pata lagao k Rohit ka phone akhri bar kahan on tha filhal wo off he (asked, after feeling no response from Daya's side) ye sb Tum kitni der me pata laga kr bata sakte ho??_

_Daya in serious tone: 10 se 12 minutes me.._

_This time Abhijeet too asked with Mohit: kyaaaa?? Waqai??_

_Daya after shrugging His shoulder: Han bilkul ye to koi masla hi nahi he (then asked innocently after looking at the surroundings) Lekin Apne **Set **nahi lagaya abhi tak?._

_Mohit in confusion: Set??_

_Daya in same tone: Han Set.. Hm Bollywood ki koi movie shoot kar rahe hen na or Me to hun hi **Ross Nola****n **Jo khat khat kr k keys dabae ga or sara masla hi hal hojae ga.._

_Mohit pressed His teeths hardly with a look of **Batameez larka** while Abhijeet pressed His leg hardly with His leg, so Daya said: Sorry Mohit Bhai , Lekin Nolan or Huck jese hackers sirf bollywood ki movies me hi pae jate hen.. ye Me to kya koi I.T practioner bhi nahi kar sakta..(added) Me internet se kisi bank ka main frame bhi hack nahi kar sakta or naa hi Facebook ki i'd ko hack kr k Usk IP address ko trace kiya ja sakta he.. Usk liye Apko Facebook k owner se contact karna pare ga or is sb me Apko 2 months lg jaen gen.._

_Mohit while controlling His anger, asked while looking displeased: Tum kya kar sakte ho??_

_Daya innocently: ab Ese to na dekhe .. ye Me to kya koi bhi Bary se bara hacker bhi nahi kar sakta.. (with stressed) Apk Security officer Yash bhi nahi.. (giving detail) Ap ye keh rahe hen k Me Backery k uper lage board pr se cake ki picture me se cake nikal kr Apko dun wo bhi Usi taste ka.. Lekin esa ho nahi sakta cake khane k liye Apko Bakery me jana hoga.. Uski picture se Apko cake nahi mile ga.._

_Mohit asked after getting disappointed from Daya's side: is ka matlb Tum kuch nahi kar sakte??_

_Daya shurgged His shoulder with: ab Mene esa bhi nahi kaha (Telling) Me is mail i'd ko Apna banaya Ek link share karta hun jese hi wo log Mera mail kholen gen Me Unki location trace kar lun ga.. Sath hi Me Video sender ki i'd ko fishing ki help se hack karta hun .. agr kidnapper Nishan Abroy se contact me hoga to Hame pata lag jaye ga..ya phir Usk inbox se Hame koi phone number ya dosri e-mail i'd mil jae.._

_Mohit was not happy with this but stood up from His place after saying: thik he Tum shuru karo.._

_And was about to go, Daya said from Behind: Aan wo Mohit Bhai Mera gala khushk ho raha hy (meaningfully) Hm khana kha rahe the jb Ap ne bulaya tha.. (Telling) wo kya he na khali pet Mera demagh kaam nahi karta.._

_Listening this Mohit hurridely grabbed the intercom and said: Han Roshni jaldi se uper ao or ye Sir jo bhi khaane ko kahen inhe 5 minute me bana kr do.._

_And After ordering this He left the room after closing the door with a bang.._

_After His departure Abhijeet hitted Him a slap on His arm with: kuch ziyada hi batmeez nahi hote ja rahe Tum.. abhi ghar se khana kha kar nahi ae??_

_Daya rubbed His arm with: Ouch.. itni zor se maari.. (then added carelessly) Acha khasa Super Junior dekhne ka program tha.. wo bhi pizza khate khate.. Utha kar yahan Patak diya .. ab bhugto.. (Angry over Mohit) or wo Tumhare Mohit Bhai Unk stunts bhi koi shareefo waly nahi the.. dekha nahi abhi kitni zor se darwaza band kiya .._

_Abhijeet take Mohit's side: Daya wo Pareshan hen.. or Tu Unki Pareshani or barha raha hy.._

_Daya jerked His head and started to watch the video sent by the kidnapper.._

_._

_._

_._

_After Few minutes Daya was sipping juice with right hand while pressing keys from His left hand.. having Pan pizza, finger fries, and __cutlets infront of Him.._

_Abhijeet was looking at Him silently so He forwarded the plate full of french fries to Him with: Khao ge.._

_Abhijeet looked at Him angrily: Unka Bhai kidnap hogaya he kidnapper ne 2 caror rupe maange hen or Tum kha rahe ho??_

_Daya innocently: 2 caror me kitne zero hote hen??_

_Abhijeet sighed hardly and stood up from His place, Daya after taking the plate back with: theek he na khao.. Or Mujhy is tarha ghoorne ki zarort nahi he ..kar to raha hun na kaam.._

_Abhijeet did'nt speak a word and after opening the door He looked down from downstairs Where Mohit's mother were still crying for His son and His father was still Getting angry over little little things.._

_Abhijeet heared Mohit's mother teary voice: Tum log kidnapper ko paise kiyun nahi de dety?? kya paise Mere bachy se ziyada important hen??_

_Mohit replied in compose tone: Mamma esi bat nahi he.. Dar to is bat ka he k Rohit ne unk chehre dekhe honge to wo kabhi bhi paise lene k bad Rohit ko wapis nahi bheje gen.._

_Mohit's father: To Tum kis chiz ka intezar kar rahe ho??_

_Mohit: Papa Un kidnapper ka koi bhi loophole Hame mil jae ga to Hm Usk badle Rohit ko wapis le sakte hen.._

_Mohit Father jerked His head and left the area with a shout: Ye Poda (plant) yahan se hatao.. kisi chiz ki koi tarteeb nahi he.._

_Abhijeet really felt bad for Them and after praying in Heart for Rohit's safely return He came back in room and found Daya was deeply engrosed in looking screen while wearing headphones.._

_so He hurridely moved towards Him with: kya hoa?? koi nayi video bheji kidnapper ne??_

_Daya replied: Un hu.. wo to Me i'd trace kar raha hun.. Procedure me ek do ghante lage gen tb tk Me is drame ki last 2 episode dekh raha hun.._

_Abhijeet who was feeling hopeful few moments ago again sat back at His previous position and looked at Daya who was now busy in watching that Korean show.._

_After few minutes Daya said: Tumhe pata he Abhi ye itna interesting Drama he **Less than Evil** is me na..._

_He was continuously telling the story while Abhijeet pov: Kab North korea Atom Bomb banae ga or south korea pr pheky ga.. kab jaan chotay gi Hamari is korean culture se.._

_Daya noticed the silence from Abhijeet's side looked at Him and found irritated expression on His face so asked while making face: Tum Meri bat nahi sun rahe na??_

_Abhijeet smiled forcefully: Nahi bhai ek teri hi to bat sun raha hun Tere ilawa kis me Dm he jo Mujhy kuch suna sake.._

_Listening this Daya smiled broadly and again started His Korean naama..and Abhijeet was listening Him.._

_.__._

_._

_._

_After an hour Daya was busy with His work while Abhijeet's eyes were getting close because it was 1 of night.., Heared Daya's exciting tone, Abhijeet sat up properly and looked at Him: Ao Abhi inki family pictures dekhte hen.._

_Abhijeet glared Him with: Buri bt he Daya kisi ki Personal cheezen nahi dekhni chahiye_..

_Daya while opening the folder, said: Theek he Tum Aankhe band ka lo.._

_Abhijeet just sighed hardly and again rest His Head on the back seat of Couch.._

_Mohit entered inside, Seeing Him coming Daya Hurridely open the working window and started to brief: Un logo ne Meri Mail ko open nahi kiya.. Is liye ab tk Unki Location nahi pata chal pai.. lekin in Sab k peechay Nishan Abroy ka hath nahi he.. Mene Uska facebook account check kya..Unho me Post dali he k wo to America me he or Mera nahi khayal Apka family Enemy 2 caror jesi mamoli raqam k liye Apk bhai ko kidnap kare ga.._

_(asked after thinking something) Aakhri bar Apki Rohit se bt kab hoi thi??_

_Mohit who was just opened His Locker replied without looking at Him: Kidnap hone se 6 ghante pehle .. tb Us ne bataya tha k wo Seoul me he or shopping kar raha hy..(with sad sigh) boht khush tha wo..__Daya looked at Him and then after nodding He again got busy with His work.. Abhijeet looked at Mohit and asked: Ap Unlogo ko paise de rahe hen??__Mohit took out the respective things from locker, just nodded positively: Han Paise Rohit se ziyada important to nahi he.. or Me nahi Dad dena chah rahe hen.. (with this He left the room)__After His departure Daya looked at Abhijeet and asked: Wese Abhi kitni ajeeb bat he Rohit ka kidnap Usi waqt hoa jb inka Security officer yahan nahi he..__Abhijeet: jb musibat aati he to chaaro taraf se aati he Daya ..__He was actually very sad for Their condition while on the other side Daya stood up from His place with: Me Abhi aaya.. _

_And After coming out from the Room He looked down and signal Mohit to come upstairs.. who hurridely came there and asked eagerly: kya hoa koi new message aya he??_

_Daya shook His head in no and said: Me Rohit ka laptop dekhna chahta hun .. k kahin Uska laptop to hack nahi kiya.. ya phir Rohit ne kabhi bato bato me Apne kisi social site k friend ko bataya ho k Ap log kitne raees hen or Usk trip k bary me.._

_Mohit signal Him towards the room with: Ye Room he Rohit ka.. Laptop to wo sath le kr gaya he.. Pr zyada tr wo Desktop use krta tha.. Tum dekh lo.._

_Daya sat on tha computer chair and after turning the PC on, asked: Password kya hy iska??_

_Mohit (tiredly): pata nahi.._

_Daya (in smile): ura deta hun.._

_After sometimes He looked at Mohit who was sitting on the Couch with closed eyes.. Daya for the first time felt the extreme tiredness over His face.. Mohit was looking very exhausted and also the worridness/helplessness were present in His eyes. and was continuously pressed His forehead.. After taking out some prints in His hands He closed the Computer and Sat beside Mohit, Said: Mohit Bhai please Ap pareshan na hon Rohit wapis aajae ga.._

_Mohit helplessly: Daya Yash k yahan na hone se Me bilkul Apahij hogaya hun .. Rohit Mere liye Mera bhai nahi Mera bacha hy.. agar Yash yahan hota to Me kabhi bhi Tumhe bother nahi karta.. (in requesting tone) Please Daya kuch bhi karo Mere bhai ko taqleef pohanchane walo ka pata laga kr do Mujhy.._

_Daya just said: Rohit ko kuch nahi hoga .. Ap logo me paise de diye hen na ab wo log Rohit ko wapis bhej den gen.. (and saying This He left the room, Mohit looked at Him in confusion but ignored.. As His for now pirorty is jus His brother)__.__._

**_Chapter end.._****_do tell how was it?? will meet soon .. till then take care and stay happy :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Replies:_**

**_Jyoti A: hehehe keep guesing... Yes ye bat to bilkul theek kahi Meri stories sudden track change kartii.. lekin ye already planned hota :D thank you very much dear.. khush raho :)_**

**_A Learning Pen: Bilkul betu ye sirf Apko Me hi bata sakti hehehe lekim next chapter me (winks) Ammm ab ye to apko bad me pata lage ga k aakhir in sb k peechay kon he.. thank u so much doll.. khush raho :)_**

**_AngelBetu: Ops ops ops diii ye kiya Apne to puri story hi end kar di hehehe.. lekin bhae Mohit ko jb pata he k uska Baap itna Ameer he 2 caror kiyun maange ga sirf.. kher Apka tuka right hota he ya nahi ye Apko next chapter me pata lage ga.. hehehe yes ye dailogue Mera bhi fav tha.. thank you so much Dearest Diii.. stay Happy :)_**

**_Kriti Abhi: Yup he to Cool.. Yes Abhi sir pr ye ghoorna jachta he na :D thank you so much dear khush raho :)_**

**_Emaan, Priya, Abc, 123, Teddy, LS: Thank You so much to all of you for reviewing Means a lot.. stay happy :)_**

**_JS Abhi: Ahmm to Apko yash pr shak he.. well Ap right hen ya nahi ye to Apko next chapter me pat lage ga.. Thank you so much .. Love u too..take care and stay happy :)_**

**_Guest: Nahi Baccha ye GD bilkul bhi nahi hen.. ye Aani he or pure Aani hi he heheheh.. Thank you so much dear :)_**

**_Start:_**

_After Talking with Mohit Daya Cameback af His Previous Place which was Obviously Mohit's room where Abhijeet was looking outside from the Window.. Daya went near Him and hugged Him from Back, Abhijeet asked without looking at Him: Kya hoa??_

_Daya shook His head in no and placed His chin over Abhijeet's shoulder, Then asked after sometimes: Abhi Tumhe Mujh pr bharosa hy na??_

_Abhijeet got confused with this Question and Turned towards Him Making Daya stood properly, He asked: Ain Bharosa?? kis chiz k liye??_

_Daya Grabbed His both hands in His own and replied: Yehi k Me kabhi bhi Tumhe kisi bhi cheez k liye dhoka nahi dun ga.._

_Abhijeet got more confused with this, So asked with little irritation: Ye kya bole ja raha he .. Saaf saaf bol.. kya kehna chahta hy.._

_Daya (stubbornly): Nahi Tum pehle Mujhy batao Tumhe Mujh pr bharosa he ya nahi.._

_Abhijeet (Giving up): He Mere Baap Mujhy Tujh pr poora bharosa he k Mera Daya Mujhy kabhi bhi dhoka nahi de ga.. (added mischeviously) Han thora bigra hoa zaror he (with smile) Lekin Dhoka kabhi nahi de ga.._

_Listening this Daya hugged Him very tightly and said happily: Thank you Abhi Thank you so Much.. Me bhi Tum se promise karta hun k Me Tumhara trust kabhi nahi toru ga (wity determination) Kabhi bhi nahi.._

_Abhijeet: wo sb to theek he pr ye Tujhy Achanaq kya hoa?? Tu bahar gaya tha na (in caring tone) kisi ne Tujh se kuch kaha kya??_

_Daya got seperated from Him and said Strongly: Kisi me itna dm he k Mujhy kuch keh sake... (Carelessly) Bss youn hi Abhi drama dekha ek to bs pooch liya Tum se.._

_Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment: kya Daya Tu bhi.. ye bata Tera kaam kahan tak pohancha..??_

_Meantime They Heared notification's sound .._

_Daya Grabbed the laptop and after reading the Message made His way outside, Abhijeet too followed Him ..__Daya while Coming downstairs, Said little loudly: Kidnappers ka Message aya hy ... Unhe Paise mil gae hen.. wo log Rohit ko agli hi flight se Mumbai bhej rahe hen .. (Added after glancing at Mohit) kuch hi ghanto me Rohit wapis aajae ga.._

_Mohit's father speak: Tb tk to wo kidnapper boht door nikal chuky honge.._

_Daya turned towards Him and then Said after sitting on the next couch Present There: Fiqar nahi karen Uncle.. (looking at Mohit) Paise Mohit Bhai ne Account me bheje hen Unk .. ek bar Rohit wapis aajae to Me Un paiso ko trace kr lun ga.. jese hi kidnappers Money withdraw karen gen Hm Unki location trace kr len ge.._

_Mohit's Parents looked at Him amazingly, But His father asked with doubt: Kya Tum waqai kr sakty ho??_

_Daya replied with shrugging His shoulder: jee bilkul ye to koi masla hi nahi he.._

_Mohit's Father __nodded His head in yes but said nothing.. Mohit was sitting there in complete silence while Her mother was still weeping for Her son.._

_00000000000_

_After few hours Daya was watching drama in Mohit's laptop wearing His headphones.. while Abhijeet was sitting beside Him and was looking at Him, Aftrr sometimes He whispered in Daya's ear: Abhi to Tum koi or Drama dekh rahe the?_

_Daya looked at Him with jerk, it means Abhijeet has His eye over Him, He replied: Han wo ye bhi Mera favourite he.. (and with Fast heart-beat ,He continue to watch the drama)_

_One More Hour Passed like this .. Now All were taking Coffee to wake Their Brains Up... as it is almost 5'o clock of the Morning.. Daya again received another Message from that Unknown Account.. Daya after reading it, Inform Everyone as: Kidnappers ka message aya he Rohit ko ChattarPati Shivajee Airport se receieve kar len wo wohin he.._

_Listening this Mohit hurridely stood up with: Me abhi jata hun.._

_Abhijeet too stood up with: Me bhi Apk sath chalta hun.._

_Mohit nodded and both were about to go, heared Daya as: Ap log Police station bhi jaen gen kya??_

_Mohit's father said to both in strict tone: Koi zarort Nahi he filhal Police station jaane ki .. ek br Rohit sahi salamat ghar aajae phir dekhta hun kya krna hy.._

_Both nodded and left to receive Rohit.._

_00000000000_

_Abhijeet entered with a luggage in His Hand following by Mohit, Who were supporting Rohit by grabbing Him with His waist and His One Arm were in Mohit's shoulder.. His eyes were red and swallowed.. while face were having scars .. a blue mark near His lips and a deep cut were on the right side of His forehead.. He was feeling difficulty in walking giving the hint of His injured leg too.. His Mother looked at Them coming hurridely rushed towards Them .. She instantly grabbed His face in Her both hands and kissed on His forehead, tears were continously flowing.. She said painfully: Mera bachaa wapis aagaya.. Tu theek he na?? (touching His wounds) kitnaa maara he un zalimo ne Mere bache ko.. (to Mohit) ise bitha na (then called Roshni) Roshni jaldi se Orange juice le kr aao or Lakshman se kaho first-aid kit le kr ae..._

_They made Him sit on Couch comfortably Mohit's Father too come forward and asked softly: theek ho na Tum??_

_Rohit just nodded, Roshni came there with juice in Her hand following by Lakshman who was grabbing the kit.. Mohit's mother took Glass from Her and Made Him drank with her own hand.. who just take the small amount of liquid and then denied to take more.. Mohit sat beside Him and start to Clean His wounds and applied Cream on It.._

_Daya and Abhijeet were sitting There in silence and was watching Their concern for Rohit.. Abhijeet thanked GOD in His heart for Rohit's safely return while Daya prayed in His heart: GOD Mujhy boht saari himmat dena Such samne laane ki.. (looking at Mohit's family) I'am sorry Everyone.. (with sigh) but i have to disclose what i found.._

_00000000_

_Mohit comeback after washing His hands and Rohit too were looking better now.. He was sitting between His Parents while Mohit took the seat infront of His family.._

_Mohit's father asked to Daya: Haan ab kaho.. Tum Money trace kr sakty ho?? or ab tk kya kya pata laga chuky ho??_

_Daya looked at Him and gulped the saliva inside His throat .. His Hands were little wet Due to Sweat but He close His wists tightly, He Replied: Zaror Uncle (strongly) Lekin is se pehly Me Rohit Bhai se kuch question puchna chahta hun.._

_Rohit looked at Him in confusion, but the asked: Kya??_

_Daya asked, looking directly in His eyes: Kya Apne kidnappers ka chehra dekha tha??_

_Rohit nodddd, so Daya exclaimed: That's great.. (then added) Mene South Korea ki Police k Cheif se bat hoi Mene unko is kidnapping k bary me bataya tha .. Unho ne Mujhy bataya k Unhe do logo pr shaq he (Forwarding two Sketch towards Rohit, Added) Filhal ye log 3 ghanty pehly hi America bhag gae hen.. ink pakarne ka koi chance nahi he.. lekin phir bhi Wo Chahty hen k Ap Confirm kr k bataen k in dono me se wo kon tha jis ne Apko kidnap kya??_

_Mohit aftet listening this got made over Daya with: Tum Tum Mujhy bina batae Wahan k Police ko contact kese kar skty ho..?? agr Wo log Rohit ko kuch kar dety to... ??_

_Daya looked at Him and replied relaxely: Mene Apne facebook accoung se contact kiya tha..(Meaningfully) Kidnappers ko to is bary me nahi pata tha na k Apne Hame bulaya he.._

_Rohit who was examining both sketch said after pointing His finger on the first one: Ye tha wo... Mujhy pura yaqeen he yehi tha wo.._

_Daya asked one more time: Apko pura yaqeen he??_

_Rohit confidently: Han Mujhy pura yaqeen he (then asked) Lekin abhi ye he kahan??_

_Daya took the sketch back and Replied after exhaling the deep breath_

**_Chapter End: _**

**_Ahm sorry for the short update.._**

**_Par suspense banae rakhna tha na :-p :-p_**

**_Will Meet soon , Till then take care :)_**


	4. chapter 4

**_Replies:_**

_**A Learning Pen: ****Hehehe that's very good.. lekin bhae Daya sir k grades Un k craze k sath mentain hen .. i hope Apk bhi hon :D Thank you bacha khush raho :)**_

**_123: Thank you dear :)_**

**_Abc: Thank you so much :)_**

**_Guest: Thank you :)_**

**_Kriti Abhi: Hahaha kitni bar khujaya phir sar... yup gadbad zaror he.. Read it to find what. thank u so much :)_**

**_Angel betu: Haaaaw Didu looking at u with open mouth ... matlb kiya yar Apne to Puri story hi guess kr li :o :o_**

**_aakhir kese ..?? Thank u so much.._**

**_Ls: Thank u :)_**

**_Priya: Thank u :)_**

**_000000000000_**

**_Start:_**

_Daya asked one more time: Apko pura yaqeen he?_

_Rohit confidently: Han Mujhy pura yaqeen he (then asked) Lekin abhi ye he kahan?_

_Daya took the sketch back and Replied after exhaling the deep breath: America me (naughtily) inki Film ki Shooting chal rahi he (Breif after getting Confused glares towards Him) oh I'am sorry Me Ap logo ko batana bhool gaya (showing Them the sketch) Ye South Korea k dosry bary Hero hen **Lee Min Hoo** ye inki surgery se pehly ka sketch he or ye Surgery k bad ka (To Rohit with fixed eyes) to Rohit Bhai ab Ap sb ko bataen gen ya Me batao k (Revealing) Apne khud Apni jhooti kidnapping karwai..._

_All Looked at Him with jerk, Mohit Mother's hand were cressing His beloved son's Hair stopped there.. Mohit's father who was Patting His Sons shoulder, Dropped His hand after hearing this and Mohit sat properly with Great jerk.. Abhijeet instantly turned towards Him and whispered in His ear: Daya Mazak ki bhi koi had hoti he.._

_Daya looked at Him with serious Expression: Me Apni had boht Achy se jaanta hun Bhai (Abhijeet found the seriousness in His voice and again sat back as before)_

_Mohit's mother shout Angrily: kya bakwaas kar rahe ho Tum??_

_Rohit stammer: Jhoot.. jhoot bol raha he ye han jhoot bol raha he.. (To His parents) Mom Dad Me esa kiyun karu ga (showing Them His wounds) Me khud ko itni chote kiyun lagwaon ga.._

_Daya said: Sary Aqalmand logo ka ek hi masla hota he Unhe lagta he k wo Har kaam itni perfectly karty hen k Galti ki koi gunjaish nahi rehti.. is liye sab se pehle Mene Apne shaq ki tasdeeq ki (showing them the sketch) jo k ho gai k Apne khud Apni kidnapping karwai.._

_Rohit's face turned pale while Daya added: ab ye mat kahiye ga k sary Korean ek jese hote hen is liye Apko pehchan'ne me galti hogai .. (Added) kiyun k wo log bhi itne hi Mukhtalif hote hen jitne k Hm.._

_Mohit's father inturrpted: Tum kya keh rahe ho Tumhe pata bhi he.._

_Daya looked at Him with same confident eyes, and replied: Uncle Mujhy hi to pata he.. (Eyeing at Rohit) Rohit Bhai kabhi bhi ache criminal nahi ban sakty.. kiyun k ink plan me boht sary loopholes the..(Added while leaning forward) Rohit bhai ki dono videos ko Mene boht bar dekha and sorry to say But dono videos me Mujhy inka rona Adakaari laga.. Me ab tak Korean drame or dosry culture k najane kitne drame dekh chuka he.. or is mamle me Acting ko koi Mujh se better judge nahi kar sakta .. (sitting relaxely) Rohit Bhai ne rone ki acting boht achi ki thi lekin wo kehty hen na "you can't beat nature"..._

_All were just listening Him in shock, while the lounge area were echoed with only Daya's voice, Who continued: Rohit Bhai Apne Video me bataya tha k Ap Korea me hen jb k Ap Korea gae hi nahi .. (Showing them a Paper in which a still image of Rohit's kidnapping video were showing, He said) is Video me Peechay deewar pr jo switch board hen wo Korea k nahi hen Korea me jo switch board use kiye jaaty hen wo andy (egg) ki tarha hote hen andr se khokhly .. Us me plug andr dala jata he (showing them another picture) or Dosra yahan Chat pr koi fire alarm nahi he jb k Korea m hr chotay se chotay or bary se bary ghar me fire Alarm hota he..(looking at Rohit) Apne Lakri ka farsh or Sliding Door to boht ache se design kiya tha lekin Switch board or Fire Alarm bhool gae.. (rolling His Eyes) 113 korean drame or filme dekhna koi mazak nahi he.._

_After saying this He took glass of water and gulped the whole in one go.. Mohit and Abhijeet were looking at Him with fixed eyes, while He can Easily feel Mohit's mother's anger for Him and Mohit's father's curosity to know more, So He Turned towards Him and added: Uncle jb Mujhy Apk bety pr shak hoa to Mene ink Desktop se internet browsing history check ki or (now standing from His place He showed two more papers) Ye rahi Un sary dramo or filmo ki list jo inho ne Apni fake kidnapping k liye dekhy the.. Qk Ameer maa baap ka (with chewing tone) "Just for Adventure" khud ko kidnap karna har dosry American drame me dikhaya ja raha hota he.. (Telling with Excietment) or wo jo inka Dilogue tha 'Ye log sb se pehle Mere kaan katy gen" wo inho ne **Scandle **se copy kya tha or Mujhy to wo Dailogue bhi yad tha "Ek Monster bhi Apne bachy se mubabbat karta he" (looking at Rohit) Lekin afsos Apne Us drame ki sirf do hi Episodes dekhe the agar Ap Aage dekhty to shayed Apko pata lagta k wo larki kitni buri tarha se pakri gai thi.._

_Rohit face colored flew away, while His father were clenching His fist tightly but anybody can say that He was trying His best to control His anger and not to brust out over His son infront of This both.. Mohit was sitting there in shell shock while Her Mother said to take His sons side: Ye sab kya bakwaas kar rahe ho Tum...Mere bety pr jhootay ilzam laga rahe ho.. Tum se khud kuch na hoa to Apni so called intelligence dikhane k liye Tumne sb kuch Mere Bety pr daal dya (She really don't know what She was saying, She was fearing that if All what Daya said is true then how will His father react , what will He do with His beloved son, She just want to protect His Boy from His father) Agar esa kuch tha to Tum ne hame pehle kiyun nahi bataya??_

_Daya looked at Her relaxely: I'am sorry Auntie .. is sary mamle me Mujhy sb se ziyada hamdardi Ap hi k sath thii .. lekin jo such he Me wohi bata raha hun.. Mene pehle is liye nahi bataya k hosakta he such jan'ny k bad Ap log Rohit bhai ko confront karty or wo wapis aaty hi na .. or phir Pehly Mujhy khud bhi to Apne doubts ko confirm karna tha na.._

_Rohit who was now get back in His Avatar: Band karo Apni bakwaas.. (standing from His place He moved towards Daya in rage) Me Tumhara mu noch lun ga.. (Grabbing His collar) Tumhari himmat kese hoi Mujh pr itne ghatiya ilzam lagane ki.._

_Abhijeet hurridely came between Them and after pushing Rohit aside: Mere Bhai ko Hath lagane ki koshish bhi mat karna.. (Grabbing Daya's hand, turned towards Mohit) Apka case solve hogaya.. ab Hm chalte hen.._

_Daya whispered in His ear while making face: Ary ruko to (Taking interest ) Abhi to Rohit ki class shuru hogi.._

_But Abhijeet ignored His comment and dragged Him outside.._

_After their Departure Rohit turned towards His Parents: Ap logo ne Unhe jaane kese diya .. wo Mujh p itne ghatiya ilzaam laga kr gaya he.. (in crying tone) Me kitni taqleef se guzar kr aaya hun .._

**_000000000000_**

**_OutSide:_**

_Abhijeet left to take His car While Daya was waiting for Him in lawn.. Mohit Came there and after getting close to Daya He said slowly: Thank you so much Beta Tum or Abhijeet saari raat Hamare Problem me Hamare sath the (as it was 7 of morning).._

_Daya looked at Him with concern as He have an idea that from Which circumstances He is saying so, He said with smile: it's okay Mohit bhai... Hame khushi he k Apk bhai lout ae.._

_Mohit softly cressed His hair: Me such Me Tumhara boht thankful hun Daya k Tum ne Mujh se bina puche kisi se contact nahi kiya.. (Added) Agr Future me Tumhe kabhi bhi Meri help ki need ho to be-jhijhak Mujhy phone karna.. Me promise karta hun Jese aj Tum or Abhijeet Mere ek call pr ae the Me bhi aon ga.._

_Meantime They Heared car's horn so Daya said: Sure bhai... ab me chalta hun, Bye_.. _Mohit bid Him bye through eyes and looked at Him going.._

**_00000000_**

_Daya sat at passaneger seat with excietment: Tum ne dekha Abhi Mene Andr kesa bola.. (telling) Start me thora dar lag raha tha lekin phir jb Mene bola to Bolta hi chala gaya (Happily added) ek dam Criminal Lawyer lag raha tha na..._

_Abhijeet looked at Him in disappointment: Tum Mujhy bhi to bata sakty the na.._

_Daya: Ary bataya to pehle Mujhy bhi to khud ko confirm karna tha na.._

_Abhijeet (asked): Isi liye Tum ne Mujh se Pucha tha na k Me Tum pr trust karta hun ya nahi.._

_Daya slightly nodded His head in yes and then asked naughtily: ab to maanty ho na Tumhara bhai "The Intelligent Daya" he.._

_Abhijeet (thinking tone): Ammm .. nahi Me Apni raae exams k bad dun ga.._

_Daya angrily: Hunh (Added while raising His Collar **I know I'am Intelligent** (then said sadly) wese Abhi Tumhare Mohit bhai itne bhi bury nahi he infact Me to soch raha hun kitna bura laga hoga Unhe jb ye sb such Unhe pata laga hoga.. Boht pyaar karty hen wo Rohit se.._

_Abhijeet (sighed): Daya Ye Unk ghar ma mamla he ab Hame isme nahi bolna chahiye. better rahe ga k Tu aj jo kuch bhi hoa wo bhool ja.._ _(Abhijeet was the Person who really don't want to interfare in others matter.. and now after disclosing Rohit's fake kidnapping matter He thought to make a distance from Mohit, As Somewhere in Heart He was well aware that Rohit might be take revenge from Daya)_

**_000000000000_**

_Inside Mohit's house Mohit father asked in disbelief: kya wo sb such tha?? Tum Tum ne such me Apne Baap ko dhoka diya..??_

_Rohit trying to clear Hia position: Dad Beleive me esa kuch nahi he.. Bakwaas kr raha tha wo Daya.. Meri Family ko Mere khilaf karna chahta he (Added complainingly, After seeing Mohit coming) Bhai Apne Us Daya ko 2 thappar kiyun nahi lagae.. itne ghatiya ilzaam Mujh pr laga kr kese wo yahan se jaa sakta he.._

_Mohit come close to Him and looked directly in His eyes and it took Him just few seconds to know the Truth.. Rohit just opened His mouth to say something Got a Tight slap from Mohit shutted His mouth back, He stamble a bit when heared Mohit as: Kaash Me Tumhara nahi Daya or Abhijeet ka Bhai hota.._

_Saying this Mohit went upstairs with fast steps.. Rohit placed His Hand on His check then said angrily: Haan kiya Mene sb kiya .. isi liye kiya.. kiyun k Ap logo ko Me kisi qabil lagta hi nahi.. (Looking at His Angry Father) Ye sb Aap ki wajh se hoa he.. Ese hath khinch kr Paisy dety the Mujhy jese Apki soteli olad hun Me.. (With teary eyes) Bilkul bhi independant nahi hone dety Ap log Mujhy (showing Them main door) Apka bhi dil kar raha hoga k Wo Daya Apka beta hota.. Ap sb log Mujh se pyaar nahi karty.._

_Mohit Father after controlling His anger hardly, Said: Dafa hojao Meri nazro se .. is se pehly Me Tumhe utha kr Police k hawale kar do (Shout loudly) I said Out..._

_Mohit's Mother looked at Him in helplessness while Mohit entered inside His room closing the Door with bang.._

_Rohit after clearing His eyes harshly with sleev Ran to His room.. After coming inside HE closed the door at His back.. His eyes caught the sticky note on Desktop screen "Game Over Mr Pretending to be Intellingent" with naughty emoji raising, His anger bar.. He Grabbed the note in anger: Me Tumhe is k liye kabhi maaf nahi karu ga Daya.. Me Tumhe dekh lun ga.._

**_000000000000_**

_Here Daya after coming from Mohit's Banglow Directly went inside His room and fall Himself on bed... and after remembering about today's Happening He smiled affectionatly and then closed His eyes to take rest..._

**_Chapter End..._**

**_so kesa laga Daya the Intelligent ka Dhamaka :-p :-p_**

**_will meet soon take care :)_**


	5. Tit for Tat

_His sleep got disturbed by the continuous waving in His hairs, though He knew who's the one but still restrain Himself from waking up.. but the later one too decided to wake Him up at any cost, so bowing down a little and after kissing Him softly over His forehead, whispered in His ear: Kya bat he.. Nind Hm se ziyada pyaari hogai .._

_He smiled with closed eyes: Nind me Ap sath hen na.._

_Voice lovingly while making Him sat on bed: Chalo uth jao.. Phr bad me sojana.._

_He shook His head in no while shifting His head from Pillow to Person's lap comfortably: Nahi na Mom thori der or sone dene.._

_His Mom Hiding His smile: theek he to phir Me Abhi se keh deti hun wo Tumhare karname wali story Wo Hame suna de.._

_He instantly while sitting up: nahi wo Me sunao ga.._ _(seeing the smile on Her lips, He hugged Her tightly) Mom Mene Apko boht miss kya..._

_His Mother too took Him in Her loving shell, asked softly: kiyun Abhi ne boht daant lagai kya??_

_Daya (shook His head little): Un hun.. Pr Mom to Mom hoti hen na .._

_Another voice rose in the room with: or Dad wo kya hote hen??_

_Daya seperated from Her jumped out from the Bed and Hid Himslef in His Father's arm with: Dad to Super Hero hoty hen.._

_His Dad lovingly ruffle His hairs with: Kesa he Mera sher??_

_Daya with broad smile: Boht ziyada acha.._

_And got seperate after hearing the teasing voice of His brother: Saare kaam jo Mene kiya he (To His parents) Apk Ladle k to Acha hi hona tha na.._

_Daya making face: Tum na bs jalty raha karo (with stressed) INTELLIGENT jo nahi ho..__but before Abhijeet gave Him an answer His Mother inturrupt: Bs Bad me lar lena.. pehle Daya jaldi se batao kya kya Tum ne Hamari absence me .._

**_00000000000_**

_All were sitting in lounge having snaks in Their hands as it was same day evening .. After coming from Mohit's house Both went to sleep.. but Abhijeet woke up first when the door-bell rings.._

_Daya started to narrated the whole and ended the story with: Or phir bs Rohit Bhai ki class shuru hone hi wali thi k Apka ye Sanskaari Beta Mujhy wahan se le aya.._

_Abhijeet to His Dad: Hamara kaam Rohit ko trace krna tha or jb Rohit mil gaya to Uski family Usk sath kya krti he ye Unka family matter he.. is liye Hm wahan se chale ae .. (Added) or wese bhi Mene socha he k Mohit Bhai se km hi contact rakhu ga.._

_His Father in thinking tone: Wese Agr Rohit k Parents ne koi strict action liya hoga to hi Rohit k Future k liye theek rahe ga.._

_His Mother too joined Him: Han agr Unho ne ise galti samjh kr maaf kr diya to shayed aage ja kr wo or bhi ese ya is se khatarnaq kaam kare.._

_Daya (excitingly): Mom Apko chehra dekhna chahiye tha Us waqt Rohit bhai ka.. Sary rang hi ur gae the.._

_His father strictly: wo sb to theek he.. Lekin Daya zindagi me kabhi bhi kisi bhi maqam pr Apne Talent ko le kr Tum ne pride nahi hona.. (Telling softly) Hamare pas jo Qualities hen Hame Hamesha Unhe dosro ki help k liye use karna chahiye Hmmm??_

_Daya nodded in understaning Manner while Her mother took Him in Side hug: Bilkul Hamara Bacha Hamari parvarish ko kabhi galat sabit thori na kare ga..(Daya nodded with an assuring smile)_

_Abhijeet (announcing tone): lekin jitna ise korean culture ka bhoot charha hoa he.. Me bata raha hun Apka ye Intelligent bacha zaror fail hoga.._

_Daya furiously: Yr Abhi Tumhare pas or koi kaam nahi he kya .. Har waqt Mere Dramo k peechay hi pary rehty ho (reminding Him) bhoolo mt Agr Mene ye itne sary Korean Drame na dekhe hoty to Rohit ki fake kidnapping kabhi nahi pakar paata.._

_Abhijeet moved from There while murmuring: Han han zindagi ka pehla teer Nishane pr lag gaya he sahab se.._

_Daya looked at Him with opened mouth then complainingly to Her Mother: Mom dekhe na.._

_His Mother smiled a bit: koi bat nahi beta.. tang kar raha he wo Tumhe.. Tum bhi to karty ho ne Use .. (trying to change the Topic with) acha batao Mera Shehzada kya khae ga Itni bari achivement pr??_

_And She got successful when Daya started to tell the name .. His father shook His head in disappointment._

**_000000000_**

_Here Mohit's father Totally cut off Rohit from His social circle and also freezed His Pocket money account.. Mohit stopped talking with Him.. while Maa to Maa hoti he.. she talked with Him but not on the same way she used to before.. Rohit Father forcefully gave Him the Admission in that College He hate the most as His Punishment.. Rohit so many times ask for forgivness but neither Mohit nor His father melt.._

_His life were getting wrost by every passing Day and He was blaming Daya for All this.. He decided to take revenge from Daya and also gave Him a good lesson so that He can never interfare in other's personal matter.._

_One Day when He was in His college one of His past life friend meet Him co-incidently.. and asked about His sudden cut off with His groupies.. Rohit told Him everything so His friend suggest Him: Yr Mere Bhaiya k ek dost hen Contract killer hen.. ek hi bar me qissa khatm kr de Uska.._

_Listening This Rohit got shock: Dimagh kharab hogaya he Tera.. Me esa wesa kuch nahi karu ga.. Mana k wo Mera dushman he. lekin Me khooni nahi ban sakta.._

_His friend: Tujhy thori na khoon karna he.. kher Teri marzi he.. Mere pas to yehi best solution he.. (saying this His friend left, leaving Rohit lost in thinking)_

**_0000000000_**

_A Happy voice exclaimed: Kyaaaaa ... Such me?? (After hearing something from other side) Ary kesi tension.. Me to kab se wait kr raha tha..(confidently) Ary Tension kis bat ki.. is br bhi top Me hi karu ga.._

_Abhijeet who was just entered inside after hearing His loud kya.. jerked His head in disappointment: Exams hone wale hen or ye itna khush ho raha he.._

_Mohit send Daya good wishes after hearing about His date sheet, which hurt Rohit most.. and He felt badly insulted when He asked to Mohit with some hope: Daya ko good wishes or Mujhy (in Hurt) kya Me Apka bhai nahi hun??_

_Mohit coldly: Kaash kaam bhi Tumhare Mere bhai wale hote.._

_After that Day Rohit decided to kill Daya by that contract killer as in case if Daya top in His Inter's board then His brother and father will kill Him by Their taunts.. _

**_0000000000_**

_Days were passing like this and so the Date of Daya's exams were coming near .. but whenever Abhijeet comes to check Him found Him busy with laptop, Music player or mobile which raised His anger Bar and He started to scold Him and also gave Him so many lectures about "Daya Tere finals hone wale hen thora to serious ho" but All the time Daya used to do "ek kaan se suni dosre se nikal di"__Their Parents have an Idea about Daya's style of learning so neither They said anything to Daya nor They stopped Abhijeet.._

**_0000000000_**

_They were sitting in Extreme shock where Abhijeet added with heavy heart: Rohit Daya se badla lena chahta tha Use raasty se hatana chahta tha.. is liye Usne ek contract killer hire kiya tha.. lekin Usk pas Daya ki koi alone picture nahi thi bal k Mohit bhai k sath thi.. Contract killer Us waqt busy tha is liye Use yad nahi raha k Use kise Maarne ka contract mila he .. or bad me Usne Apni assumptions k hisab se socha k Daya to bacha he.. Use Rohit kiyun maarna chahe ga is liye Us ne Mohit Bhai ki Gaari k break fail kr diye or Accident me Unki death hogayi.._

_Daya was in extreme shock after hearing this.. He was not at all believing what Abhijeet said.. He looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes: Abhi .. Mene esa to nahi socha tha..(crying silently) yar wo Mohit bhai.. wo ese kese.. Abhi_..

_Abhijeet instantly hide Him in His shell and console Him with: Daya is me Teri koi galti nahi he.. Hmmm in sab ka zimedar Tu nahi he .. (seeing Daya were still Crying because of Fear, as this was something very unexpected for Him, Abhijeet added) Daya please yar chup hojaaa.. Mohit Bhai or Unki family k sath jo bhi hoa wo boht galat hoa.. pr Usme Qasoor Unhi ka he.. agr wo log waqt rehty Rohit ko Samjh paate to wo badle ki aag me kabhi itna aage naa barhta.. (patting His back to console Him)_

_His father asked: ab Rohit kahan he??_

_Abhijeet (eyeing at Daya who was still in His brother's arm): Jail me he Dad.. Usk Parents chahte hen k Use sakht se sakht saza ho.. infact Rohit khud yehi chahta he.._

_His Mother said: Jo log dosro k liye gadha khodtay hen khud Usi me girty hen (securing Daya's hand in her) Mere bachay pr nazar rakhi thi Usne.._

_Abhijeet seperated Daya from Hug and asked softly: theek ho?? (Daya nodded, so He said) pata nahi kiyun Mom .. lekin Usi din Mujhy andaza hogaya tha k wo Daya se badla zaror le ga.. is liye Mene Mohit bhai or Unki family se door jane ka faisla liya tha.. (to Daya) ab Tu is sb k bary me nahi sochy ga or Apne exams pr focus kare ga theek he??_

_Daya silently nodded and went in His room.. Their Parents looked at Him in pain. Abhijeet said in fresh tone: wo Daya he Mom.. abhi kuch hi der me theek hojae ga.. Ap log pareshan na hon.._

_And Yes He was right.. Daya tried to ignore the matter by making Himself busy with His Instruments.. and side by side He was doing His Exams prepration in His own style.._

**_00000000000_**

_Abhijeet__ was biting His nails while waiting for the Result to show on screen.. While Daya were sitting relaxly over sofa while dangling His legs freely.._

_Abhijeet in tension_: _Ye result show kiyun nahi ho raha Mom??_

_Daya: Ary Network problem hogii..thora to sabr karo.._

_Abhijeet to His mom: dekhen ise.. iska result check kar raha hun or ise koi tension hi nahi he.._

_Daya (carelessly): Han to Tension lene se result change to nahi na hojae ga.. jesa paper me likh kr aaya..._

_but got cut by the loud shout of Abhijeet: Oh No..._

_Daya instantly looked at Him and asked: kya hoa??_

_A__bhijeet in disbelief: esa kese ho sakta he.. (to His Mom) Mom isne isne Top kya he Pury Mumbai me..._

_Hearing this Daya jumped out in Happiness: Yaaaaahoooooo... dekha Mene kaha tha na **I am Intelligent** .. and saying this He hugged His mother tightly who gave Him so many Congratulations and good wishes where Abhijeet looked at Him in shock and just utter **Yes i believe You're an Intellitgent**.. Daya listened this but to tease His pal asked naughtily: kya kaha ?? zara ooncha bolo sunai nahi de raha..._

_Abhijeet lightly hit over His hairy head with: Yehi k Tujh se bara nalaiq koi nahi he.._

_His mother shook Her head in disappointment while the not ended argument between baray and chotay started..._

_**"There is no Great Genuis without some touch of Madness"**_

**_The End :)_**


End file.
